Saying Goodbye?
by shadowrealm818
Summary: Ryou loves his Yami though his Yami doesn’t know that. His Yami, Bakura, is abusive and beats him every evening. One evening Ryou comes out and ends up running off and his Yami follows. What will happen if Ryou’s in danger of being hit by a car? RxB Yaoi


* * *

Saying Goodbye?

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh though I wish I did.

* * *

Summary: Ryou loves his Yami though his Yami doesn't know that. His Yami, Bakura, is abusive and beats him every evening. One evening Ryou comes out and ends up running off and his Yami follows. What will happen if Ryou's in danger of being hit by a car? RxB Yaoi

* * *

/Ryou to Bakura/ Mind link

\Bakura to Ryou\ Mind link

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

* * *

Ryou Bakura is 16, lives alone with the spirit of the Ring who is Yami Bakura. Though Yami Bakura likes to just be called Bakura. Ryou was given the Ring by his father about 2years ago and with it came Bakura. Ryou looks similar to Bakura but his hair is tamer and his eyes were wider and more innocent, while Bakura's hair was more wild and his eyes were narrow and full of anger.

Ryou as usual was walking home from school and dragged into an alley way. His bag ripped from him and thrown to the ground somewhere while he was on the ground defending his body from the attacks. He could hear Bakura screaming angrily at him to fight back. Ryou couldn't do that though for one his body was to weak and beaten from their daily evening beating and the ones he received on his way home from school, secondly he wasn't the fighting type. He didn't like to hurt others.

Ryou vaguely noticed that he'd stopped being beaten and looked around seeing he was once again alone. Ryou was on his stomach and he brought his arms around and pushed himself up and gasped as the pain in chest made itself known.

\You're a weakling. You wouldn't be in pain if you would learn to fight back. Let's see if you'll fight back with what I do to you when you get home. Better hurry if you don't want it to be worse.\ Bakura said angrily through the link.

Ryou whimpered at the thought and looked to his watch and gasped. It was already 3:15 and Bakura had set a rule that he had to be home by 3:30 or his beating would be worse. There was hardly a week that went by where he wasn't beaten at least 4 times and sometimes it would be every single day.

Ryou found he could never hate the spirit of the ring and found himself slowly falling in love with him. He did. He loved the spirit of the ring and forgave everything that he did to him. The couple of times that Yami Yugi had banished him; it left Ryou feeling lonely and longing for the spirit and like always he found a way back to him.

Ryou as quickly as he could; got up and grabbed his bag and rushed home as fast as he could with his injuries. The pain that was caused with his running home had gotten worse as he went and the instant he made it through the door he fainted on the spot.

---

Ryou whimpered as he woke up slowly and he saw that it was now dark outside and the lights weren't on in the house. Ryou pushed himself up and found the wall and turned the light on. In front of him was Bakura and he was staring amused at Ryou who was trying to hold himself up against the wall.

"Welcome home Landlord. Have a nice sleep?"

Ryou whimpered and slid to the ground as his legs gave out. Ryou watched terrified as Bakura slanted over and knelt down in front of him. Ryou's breathing was hard and making his chest hurt more. Bakura just smirked watching him before out of nowhere he slugged Ryou in the jaw sending the boy to the ground. Ryou cried out in pain and continued as Bakura beat him for 5 minutes.

"Are you going to fight back or just lay there whimpering in pain?" Bakura said angrily.

"I...don't...fight."

"Too bad for you than."

"Why?" Ryou said quietly and Bakura just heard it.

"What?"

"Why do you hurt me?"

"You're a weakling and that's what happens."

"Than just kill me."

Bakura just laughed and then leaned down to look at his light and saw that there was just pain in his eyes and that there was no ounce of happiness in them. Bakura just laughed again and then sat on the stairs again.

"Why would I do that? What makes you want death so much?"

"Because I can't live with the pain in my heart."

Bakura laughed again and got up and kicked Ryou hard in the stomach. Ryou gasped for breath and pushed himself off the ground needing to get away.

"Where you do you think you are going?"

Ryou said nothing but seeing the only way to get passed his darker half and out the door he took it. Ryou moved forward and Bakura tensed expecting his lighter half to do something violent. But he was proven wrong and too stunned to move. Ryou pushed his lips to Bakura's for a few long seconds before pulling away still seeing Bakura stunned Ryou moved around him but still staying in contact.

"I love you." Ryou said and fled out the door.

Ryou ran down to the end of the street before he heard a roar of anger and turned to just see Bakura exiting the house and coming after him. Ryou screamed in fright and took off again. He bolted across the road and along the footpath.

They had been running for 5 minutes and Ryou was running across another road and tripped somehow. Ryou whimpered and just lay there for a couple of seconds before he tiredly forced his body off the ground. Ryou whimpered looking at his hands seeing blood running off and his chest hurt so bad now.

\Ryou get out of the way!\

He didn't hear anyone screaming at him to move or see a pair of lights beating down on him till it was too late.

\RYOU!\

Ryou saw a figure jump out from the curb just in time and knocked him out of the way of the car.

Ryou cried out as he land on the ground again and heard tires screeching and another's groaning of pain. Ryou looked back and saw Bakura lying on the ground, blood on the ground around him. His head and arms and legs had blood flowing from them. Ryou gasped and moved extremely quickly over and started sobbing.

"Bakura? Bakura please don't leave me. Please." Ryou said through his sobs.

"Shh, I'm still here my little light." Ryou just didn't hear the nickname he was to distraught.

"Please just hold on. I don't want to say goodbye."

Ryou vaguely heard the guy from the car saying that he had called the ambulance and that they were 3mintues away. Ryou was just sobbing as he knelt next to his yami. Bakura was slipping in and out of consciousness every minute and was trying to stay away.

The ambulance arrived and quickly placed Bakura on the stretcher and placed him in the back. Ryou still hadn't moved from where he was knelt. He was too upset. The ambulance officers were about to close the back of the van and leave when one noticed his state. The bruises, blood coming off his own body.

"Kid?...Kid?" They called but Ryou didn't reply.

One officer quickly walked over and lifted Ryou to his feet and placed him in the back with Bakura. Ryou sat there holding Bakura's hand; who was now unconscious. Ryou sobbed again and then coughed and covered his mouth and when finished didn't look at his hand and just stared at Bakura's face. The only ones that noticed the blood that was now on the palm of his hand were the officers.

"Kid lie down for us please?" Ryou looked up at them. "You're bleeding internally. I need you to lie down and stay calm ok?"

Ryou nodded and did as asked and lay on the other stretcher that he had been sitting on. The officers soon took both him and Bakura out of the van and into the hospital when Ryou started to freak and thrash around when Bakura's unconscious body was heading in a different direction.

"Kid you need to stay still." Ryou just ignored them and tried to get off the stretcher and follow after Bakura. "Nurse we need a sedative now."

Ryou screamed and thrashed around trying to get away but failed and was injected with the sedative and he felt it's effects almost 10seconds later. Ryou whimpered and still tried to get away but soon was finding moving his own body too hard. Darkness was clouding his vision and he was just able to whimper out.

"Bakura..." Before the darkness completed his vision.

---

Ryou woke the next day, early in the morning, to find himself in a white room with a beeping sound in his ears. Ryou groaned and looked around and sat up and gasped in pain that was in his chest and most of his muscles. Ryou looked around trying to get his bearing before the door opened and a nurse walked in.

"Oh it seems you're awake Mr Bakura. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Sore, where's Bakura?" Ryou whimpered.

"You mean the other that was brought in at the same time as you and looks like you?" Ryou nodded biting his lip. "He's in intensive care. He's alive but is in a semi-coma."

"Can I see him please?"

"Yeah once the doctor says you can move around but it will be by wheelchair."

"Please get the doctor. I need to see Bakura."

"Alright just stay calm I'll be gone a few minutes."

Ryou lay there and took one of the pillows from behind his head and hugged it to his chest and whimpered. He hoped he was alright. He felt so bad that he got hurt because of him. Ryou didn't have to wait too long because the doctor came in and greeted him. He checked him over and said he could move around the hospital via wheelchair but he wanted him to stay for 3days to make sure he was fine and also that the police were coming to get his statement. The doctor and nurse left before the nurse came back with a wheelchair and helped Ryou into it.

Ryou was taken to Bakura's room where Ryou broke down and cried. He was beside Bakura's bed now and was crying in Bakura's hand. Ryou when he calmed down enough turned to the nurse.

"Is there a chance we could have one of us moved to the same room. Please I don't want to be away from him."

"I think that can be arranged. I'll go check."

Ryou turned back to Bakura and ran his hand gently over his forehead brushing bangs from his face. Ryou pulled his hand away and stared at his lap.

"I'm sorry Bakura. I'm so sorry."

Ryou sobbed again into Bakura's hand he was holding. His chest was starting to hurt a lot now that what was obviously keeping the pain away was wearing off. Ryou heard the door open and looked around to see the same doctor he had before. Ryou turned back to Bakura, sobs still coming from him.

"Hello Mr Bakura."

"Ryou, just...call me Ryou."

"Alright Ryou, do you want to know the extent of, I'm guessing here Mr Bakura's, injuries."

"Yes."

"Well it seems his head either had an impact with the car or ground and caused him after surgery to go into a semi-coma. A bone or two in his leg was broken and we've had to place it in a cast and he just got cuts and bruises to the rest of his body."

"He'll be ok though?"

"Yes, he may have some memory lose because of the impact to his head. We won't know that until he wakes up."

"Can I stay in here with him? Please I don't want to be away from him."

"Alright. I'll have you both moved to a larger room. I want you to go back with the nurse to yours in a minute and you'll be with Bakura soon. May I ask what he is to you because there is no record of him in your family history and there is no history on him."

"He was born in Egypt and I guess they didn't do up birth certificates and things like that so it's sort of like he doesn't exist. I met him a few years ago and we got to know each other and he then lived with me. I love him."

"I see well head back with the nurse and you'll see him in about 10minutes."

Ryou nodded and kissed Bakura's hand before the nurse took him away back to his room. Ryou was again helped into bed and the pain caused him to cry out softly. The nurse set him on a drip and morphine to help with the pain.

"Where are the things I had with me when I arrived?"

"Over here."

Ryou looked over to a desk in the corner of the room and saw everything there. The ring lying on the top with his wallet and watch. The nurse walked over and picked up the clothes and everything else and laid them on the end of the bed.

It was about 10minutes before a couple more nurses came in and started to push Ryou out of the room and down the halls to another. Ryou smiled when he was placed right next to Bakura's bed and he reached over and held Bakura's hand gently.

"Ryou the police are here to talk with you."

Two officers walked in and sat down in two seats that were in the room. Ryou sat up more wincing a bit but was alright.

"Mr Bakura right?"

"Yes."

"I'm officer Stones and this is officer Van. We're here to get your statement of what happened."

"Ok."

"To start off are you abused by this guy? What's his name?"

"Bakura, he was never given a last name. And no he doesn't hurt me, he never has."

"Well the bruises to your body and broken ribs say otherwise."

"I got those out of the house on the way home from school. The bullies corner me and hurt me."

"We are going to need those names." Ryou nodded and gave the names of the bullies that hurt him.

"Now what happened last night, it's obvious you walked out in the middle of the road and Bakura here pushed you out of the way. Did you see the car coming?"

"It didn't exactly happen like that. I came home from school and fainted in the doorway to the house. Bakura was asleep on the couch so he didn't notice. When I woke it was dark and Bakura had just woken up and come into the hall to head up the stairs and find me. He started asking what happened, he knew I was bullied always but I told him not to get involved and to let me handle it. Though this time was the first that I collapsed in the hall from about 3:30 till whatever time it was. He tried to get it out but I said something different to what I was meant to tell him."

"What was that?"

"I told him that if he cared than he should let it be and that I loved him. I freaked and ran out the door and was down the end of the street when I saw him come out the house after me. I took off and we were running for 5minutes and I was crossing a road when I fell. I guess I stayed there for a few seconds because of the pain and well when I stood up I didn't notice the lights coming towards me till it was too late.

"I heard Bakura scream at me before he knocked me out of the way but he wasn't able to get out of the way himself and the car struck him. The driver of the car called for the ambulance." Ryou broke down and sobbed his whole body shaking.

"Alright I think that's all we need. We'll come back when Bakura's awake to get his statement."

Ryou nodded still sobbing in his hand. The officers left and nurse came in.

"Mr Bakura you need to calm down. You'll knock your rib out of place if you don't. Either you calm down or I'll give you a sedative."

Ryou nodded trying and reached out for the ring and brought it close and placed the rope over his neck and hugged the ring to his chest before he broke down again. The nurse sighed and pulled out a needle and inserted it with the drip. She helped Ryou lay down and moved the bars down between the two beds and had them strung together before leaving. Ryou whimpered feeling the sedative take affect and he reached out and grasped Bakura's hand in his.

"Please Bakura wake up. I don't care if you hate me just please wake up. I love you."

---

Ryou woke around lunchtime the same day to find that he'd curled up at Bakura's side his face in Bakura's arm. Ryou blushed when he heard a chuckle and looked around to see the nurse that had been with him all morning. Ryou moved back more onto his bed and kept his head bent as she placed the tray she was holding onto his bed.

"Here dear you didn't eat breakfast so I bet you are hungry seeing you didn't have any dinner either. Eat up and I'll be back to grab the tray in about half an hour. When you finish just place it on the table here."

"Thankyou."

Ryou turned to his food as the nurse left and he started eating the food given to him. He was hungry but it just tasted awful but he was able to stomach it. It was food and he hadn't eaten since breakfast the day before. Ryou finished it quickly and placed the tray on the table beside the bed before falling asleep again having nothing better to do.

---

Ryou woke at night time to the nurse waking him for dinner. Ryou groaned and sat up looking at the tray. It looked nicer than lunch was and Ryou started eating and while he was eating he cast a glance at Bakura. He was still asleep and hadn't moved an inch. Ryou sighed and finished off his dinner before lying back playing with the ring.

/Bakura? Bakura please if you can hear me wake up. Please I don't want to be alone. Please?/

Ryou let tears fall down his face and for a couple of minutes there was silence. Ryou started to lie down before he heard a groan from the one next to him. Ryou looked over to see Bakura's face scrunched up and Ryou quickly grabbed his hand.

"Bakura? Bakura wake up please."

"...Ryou?"

Ryou stared frozen at him. 'He called me by my name. Then again he didn't before he was hit by the car.'

"Bakura?"

Bakura opened his eyes and blinked looking around at the white room. He turned his head to see his light holding his hand and tears were falling from his eyes like rivers. Bakura let go of Ryou's hand and pushed himself up the bed to lie in a sitting position, groaning at the pain in his stomach and chest.

"I'm sorry." Ryou whispered.

"Why?"

"I shouldn't have run; you got hurt because of me. I'm sorry."

\Ryou why are you here?

/Because I didn't want to be away from you./ Ryou said blushing as tears still fell.

\No I meant in the hospital. You didn't get hit by the car I did.\

/They at first were going to leave me but saw I was distraught and bleeding so that put me in the back of the ambulance with you. One the way I was coughing up blood. I had punctured my lung. I'm guessing the bullies fractured my rib and when I came home and you beat me it broke but when I fell on the road it must have punctured my lung./

"I'm sorry my little light."

Ryou looked up at him at the sound of the apology and the name. Ryou was staring at his yami who was not looking at him.

"Bakura?"

"I'm sorry for everything I've done." \I've beaten you so much how can you love me.\

/I guess I'm able forgive easily. I love you no matter what and I never once hated you./

Bakura stared at his light who was now sobbing in his hands and Bakura felt pain through the link from Ryou as his light was too upset to block it. Bakura reached out and put his hand on Ryou's shoulder and was sliding it back behind his back and to the other. Ryou moved his hand down and moved over and sobbed in his yami's chest. Bakura hugged him close and buried his face in Ryou's hair his own tears falling from what had happened. Soon Ryou calmed and went to pull out of his arms but Bakura just held him there and slid down the bed to lay there with Ryou in his arms.

"Ryou look at me for a minute please." Ryou did and stared at him. "I'm sorry for everything and I love you."

"What?"

"It's fine if you don't believe me but I do and always have."

"Why did you hurt me than."

"Fear I guess. I am sorry."

"You really love me?"

"Yes."

Bakura finished with pulling his light forward and kissing him gently on the lips and Ryou gasped allowing Bakura to slip his tongue and bring a moan from his light. Ryou's arms holding his neck. When Bakura pulled back Ryou blushed and rested his head on Bakura's shoulder gently.

"Well it's good to see that Mr Bakura's awake."

Bakura looked towards the voice to see a man there which confused him.

/He's the doctor that's look after us. Just do as he says./ Ryou told him.

"Well now I need you to sit up please and take off the shirt."

Bakura pushed himself into a sitting position clenching his teeth together at the pain in his torso. Ryou blushed and looked away from Bakura when he took his shirt off. Bakura was sending his amusement through to Ryou.

\Ryou you can look.\

Ryou slowly looked over and gasped at the bruises that were on his stomach, chest and one on his opposite shoulder. Ryou placed his hand over Bakura's and Bakura smiled at him.

"Well it seems there is nothing wrong now do you know why you are here?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Tell me why you are here."

"I got hit by a car pushing Ryou out of the way."

"It's seems you haven't forgotten anything than. That's good. Let me just check your head and then I'll send a nurse in with some food for you and then you can get some sleep when you are ready."

Once his head was checked out the doctor told him about his leg and then left. Bakura pulled Ryou back over and got Ryou to rest his head on his still bare shoulder. Ryou blushed and put it aside and sighed lying against him.

"You won't be able to walk for a while. You have to use crutches to get around on. I'm sorry."

"Shh it's alright. If I didn't want to be hurt I wouldn't have risked my life to save you. Now stop worry about it."

/Bakura there is also something else I should tell you?/

\Ok\

/The police came in today to get a statement on what happened. They don't know you beat me and that all my injuries came from the bullies. So when them come just tell them this./

Ryou went through his whole conversation that happened with the police officers so that way it was the same as Ryou. This way they wouldn't suspect anything. During that Bakura was given his dinner before it was taken away when he finished and now just he and Ryou lay there with the lights off. Ryou was curled up at his side with Bakura's arms around.

"I love you my little light."

"I love you too my dark demon. Stay with me?"

"Always."

Ryou smiled and wrapped and arm over Bakura's chest gently searching the link for any pain that was there. Bakura squeezed Ryou closer and Ryou smiled before slowly falling asleep.

'I'll protect you no matter what Ryou.'

---The End---

* * *

That's it. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


End file.
